


Piece of Art

by FloJoUno



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, kickthepj
Genre: M/M, ethan wants to be his best art, he never says that out loud tho so, pj is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoUno/pseuds/FloJoUno
Summary: Ethan watched as Pj bent down and picked up a medium sized paintbrush, dipping it in a can of baby blue paint, nerves shooting up his spine. Gulping, Ethan held his breath as Pj gently moved his arms to his sides, him painting a straight line down his stomach. Ethan shivered at the cold paint against his skin, tightening his fists in an attempt to not move, biting his lips harshly while flexing his muscles.





	Piece of Art

**Author's Note:**

> my only purpose in life is to write rare ships that no one asked for

Pj stared at the piece of paper in front of him, running his hands through his mess of curls, letting out a low grunt. Moving his color pencils away, he grabbed back his dull pencil, sketching a small building, drawing delicate flowers all around the top. Drawing windows all the way down, back to the slightly busy street, he smiled. Holding his pencil still, he tapped his lip with it, trying his hardest not to chew on the end. Bringing it down to the paper once again, he drew a short boy with fluffy hair in the background, his eyes crinkling up from the large grin on his face.

Picking up his blue colored pencil, he lightly colored in the boy’s hair, pressing harder in some areas. Using the same color, he went through the crowd and colored some of their shirts, pants, dresses, and ties. Concentrating on his coloring, Pj barely noticed his boyfriend standing a few inches behind him, staring from behind his shoulder at his work. Ethan rested his chin on Pj’s shoulder, startling the older, only for him to look up and peck the shorter’s lips.

“I see you’re working on another book, what’s this one about?”

“It’s about this little boy, right? And he’s trying to imagine what type of job he’d have when he’s older, it’s so fricking cute.”

“Ah, what job is this that you’re drawing? Wait, did that make sense?”

Chuckling, Pj brought Ethan onto his lap, locking his arms around his waist. He comfortably placed his head on Ethan’s hair because of the large height difference, smelling the small hint of strawberries and mint from his shampoo that Ethan stole that morning. Squeezing him even closer, Pj adjusted himself, pointing at a construction worker holding a blueprint.

“That’s the job for this page, the other ones are more interesting, like an astronaut. Not like a construction worker isn’t cool, I just like space more.”

“I wish I was an astronaut, I could explore the stars and watch the galaxy.”

“You’d be a tiny planet explorer.”

Bending his head back, Ethan gave him a big smile, moving it back down to look at the page. Furrowing his eyebrows, he pointed to the man with blue hair like his own, Ethan’s cheeks slowly lighting up. Leaning forward, the taller slightly squished the shorter, his chest and stomach fitting the curve of Ethan’s back. Pj looked at the boy in the background, a smile erupting onto his face, rubbing the arms of his boyfriend.

“That’s you, babe. Can’t have a book without you in the background.”

“I’m, I’m in the book? I’m in more than one book?”

“Yup, put you in every children’s book I’ve illustrated. I’m thinking I could make you the main character in this other book I’m planning to do. Bright, colorful, bubbly, absolutely perfect.”

Ethan brought his hands up to his face, letting out an embarrassed groan as Pj kissed his neck, his skin heating up.

\----------

Walking out of the kitchen, Ethan had an orange in hand, making his way back to the living room. Standing in the doorway, he struggled to peel the fruit, biting at the skin, inching towards the couch. Finally opening it, he sat down, suddenly noticing Pj making a tiny set in the corner. A small white sheet was on the floor, an entire pile of paints and paintbrushes, and a tripod and camera, all crammed in the corner.

“Peeeeeej? Whatcha doin?”

The man in question raised his head, finally looking up from the camera the was fiddling with, his fringe covering up his left eye. Letting out a smirk, Pj stood up from his kneeling position, walking over to Ethan who had half the orange stuffed in his mouth. Standing directly in front of him, Pj held out his hand, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to take it.

Unfortunately, all he did was place the rest of his orange in the palm of his hand, a bright smile on his face, causing Pj to sigh. Placing the orange down on the table, he wiped his hands on his shirt, running his hands through Ethan’s messy hair. Watching as Ethan closed his eyes and lightly hum as he scratched his scalp, Pj grinned down at him. Stopping, he runs his hand down his face, moving it to Ethan’s hand, pulling him up.

Leading to the little set, Pj made Ethan stand still in front of the camera, his back towards the wall. Running his hands down Ethan’s torso, he quickly removed his shirt, surprising him from the immediate coolness of the room. Pj stared at his pale torso, soaking it all in before Ethan covered his stomach in embarrassment, redness slowly erupting.

“Stay still, ok?”

Ethan watched as Pj bent down and picked up a medium sized paintbrush, dipping it in a can of baby blue paint, nerves shooting up his spine. Gulping, Ethan held his breath as Pj gently moved his arms to his sides, him painting a straight line down his stomach. Ethan shivered at the cold paint against his skin, tightening his fists in an attempt to not move, biting his lips harshly while flexing his muscles.

Laying the paintbrush down, Pj reached for a smaller one, dipping it in a bright yellow. Holding the brush in between his lips, he stared at Ethan’s tummy, rubbing his thumbs across his sides before placing one diagonal line on each side, near his hips. Doting directly beside the blue line, Pj concentrated, desperately trying to make it looks as perfect as possible with Ethan’s need to cough. Using a large brush with a pastel pink, He painted a line on the top of Ethan’s shoulders, making his way down to his wrists, going over it a few times.

“Now, here comes the fun part.”

Pj smirked at his boyfriend, making Ethan’s mind go crazy with thoughts, his curiosity growing. He watched as Pj dipped his fingers in a sea foam color, turning towards him with a large grin. He randomly placed his fingerprints on Ethan’s body, creating lines and circles from the curve of his fingers, making them thinner with his fingernail. He made consistent loops on his hips, a nice ring around his neck, covering his nipples which made Ethan protest as the cold hit him.

Pj grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off, taking a step back to admire his work, a dopey grin plastered to his face. Ethan shyly smiled, redness creeping up his neck, gnawing his lip from the loving attention. Pj rushed behind the camera, tilting it in all sorts of ways to get the right lighting, the right angle, the perfect everything. 

All Ethan did was stand, and he already was the most beautiful artwork Pj had ever seen.


End file.
